Sugar, We're Going Down
by KittyTylz
Summary: Orphaned at 14, Bella is living with her aunt Alice. Now 17, she finds out her aunts boyfriend's nephew is coming to live with them for a year. Not so bad? That's what she thinks too until she sees Edward Cullen in her living room! Could life get any more complicated? (AH/AU Jerkward/Possessiveward with plot)
1. Satans Spawn Is Back

_**Disclaimer:**_ All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended, this story is written for the legally recognized adult population.

_**Authors Note:**_ Hi guys, thanks for reading. AU/AH Assward Teenfic for everyone, it's written for the sole purpose of fun so, kick back, relax, throw reality to the wind and enjoy *winks*. Expect Crossfire's Of Heaven And Hell to be updated sometime next weekend (or during that week, I have a ton to do at the office sorry), followed by In Love And War. This fic is one I complete at my leisure, Dine and Dash utilizes most of my free time. I'm, at KatieA_Tyler, on twitter if you want an easy way to contact me. Hope all is well with you, take care, love Kat.

**Full Summary:** The glitch with being BFF's? When it's your friend that causes your heartache, they're the only ones who can ease the hurt. Even if they're annoying, cocky, bastards like Edward Cullen.

Orphaned at 14, Bella is living with her aunt Alice. Now 17, she finds out the nephew of her aunts boyfriend is coming to live with them for a year. Not so bad? That's what she thinks until she sees Edward Cullen in her living room! Could life get any more complicated? AH/AU Assward/Possessward but with plot.

* * *

_**Sugar, We're Going Down**_

***~*~* ****Chapter One - Satan's spawn is back**** *~*~***

_**~.~.~**_

"_Bella get down, he's on his way!_" My aunt Alice screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

I was still in my room, feigning getting ready but she knew that. Alice is cool, way too young, at 26, to be the legal guardian of a 17-year-old but she tries and she's been getting better at it since she first got me 3 years ago.

My parents Charlie and Renee died on Christmas Eve, and my mom's little sister Alice was named my guardian. The courts were skeptical to give the responsibility of a teenager to a 23-year-old but Alice was determined. She dropped out of college and started out her own designer boutique, she's been running it successfully ever since. The boutique brings in a lot of cash, and coupled with the money and property that Alice inherited from my grandparents, we're pretty well off and comfortable around here.

"Let her be babe, she'll be down when she wants to." Alice's 27-year-old boyfriend's cool voice echoed as he passed my room towards the staircase. "Take your time Bell." He called and I smiled to myself.

That was Jasper, he and my aunt got together two years ago and he's been living with us at the manor for a year now.

He and Alice make a perfect couple. He's the yang to her yin. They balance each other out. He's calm, tall, blonde, southern and _way _patient while she's eccentric, petite, dark haired, a former partier and bouncing of the walls on most days.

Sometimes I'm still amazed at what a simple cup of coffee can do to change a person's life. They met over at a coffee house, the waitress mistakenly handed Jasper Alice's coffee but Aunt Alice wasn't having any of that, so she walked up to Jasper and demanded her coffee back. Must've been quite the sight, seeing little pixie Aunt Alice at 4 feet 10 inches, demanding that Jasper at 6 feet 3 inches hand her back her coffee with a fire that only she could possess. Whatever it was, it worked. He gave her the coffee on the condition that she sits with him for lunch. As they say, _the rest is history_.

"_BELLA HE'S ALMOST HERE!... SO HELP ME, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE OR I'LL DRAG YOU TO THE BOUTIQUE EVERY WEEKEND FOR A MONTH!_"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I yelled as I bolted down the steps. I'm a private person but that doesn't mean I don't have a life! I did not want to spend the next month telling perfect strangers that the dress they had tried on, 'made them look thin' or 'looked like it had been made for them',… lying is not my forte.

I seriously couldn't understand how Aunt Alice could be so jumpy and eager for me to get ready while Jasper was nothing but tolerant. Shouldn't it be the other way around? I mean its Jasper's nephew who's on the way. I knew nothing about him aside from a few random facts. He's the son of Jasper's cousin. He's going to be staying with us for the next year while he finishes up high school so he's a year ahead of me. Aunt Alice spoke to him on Skype and thinks he's wonderful and resembles something close to perfection, her words not mine. He co-owns a new business in town with his brother who I know nothing about. The room down the hall from me was going to be his. And he's set to be arriving any second now, hence the meltdown downstairs at the unearthly hour of 8 on a Saturday morning.

I'm fairly private. The quiet one at school who sits in the corner and reads? Yeah, that's me. Don't get me wrong, I have friends and I go out partying and stuff. I'm no little Miss Goody-Two-Shoes but I'm also not the most notoriously popular. I'm just average, I sort of just blend in. I have my own little group at school. Angela, Jessica, Rosalie, Tyler and I have been friends since kindergarten.

Angela started dating, hacker nerd Eric last year so now she hangs out with him and his friends in the 'computer zone' a lot of the time. And Jess spends most of her time out on the field with Mike and his buddies so it's basically just me, Rose and Tyler a lot of the time. I don't mind at all though, Jess and Ange are happy so we're cool, and we still hang out on weekends and at times even at school.

Besides I still have my best friend Rose with me, and Tyler comes in as my best friend guy-wise, so it isn't that bad. I'll admit that even with them, I'm still the oddball. I'm not bad on the eyes but in comparison to them, with my deathly pale skin, plain brown eyes and hair, I'm just well… average. Rose on the other hand, is insanely beautiful with the body of a model, blonde hair and violet eyes. She's fairly liked in the school and Tyler's hobby is surfing, so safe to say, he's got a physique that has the committee girls drooling.

A lot of the time, there's about five kids at the table with us at lunch, and I just zone out, leaving Rose and Tyler to it, even though they always include me in the conversations. I'm private like that. So, with that said, you can see why I'm not particularly thrilled at having someone invading my space for the next year.

As I landed at the foot of the stairs Aunt Alice was beaming at the doorway, staring out as Jasper walked in with a couple of large suitcases.

_Guess his nephew's here then._

"Oh Bella, I just know you're going to love him!" My self-proclaimed psychic aunt Alice grinned at me excitedly.

I narrowed my eyes at her. _The little pixie's hoping I find a boyfriend! In Jaspers nephew! EWWW! _

Jasper chuckled as he dropped the bags in the foyer. "Don't worry Bella. He won't bite."

" _Who won't bite? _"

I stopped short at the panty dropping deep velvety male voice. The guy walked in and shook off the water droplets from his messy bronze sex hair. And my jaw hit the floor.

_There was no fucking way in hell that I was looking at Edward Cullen!_

"Bella this is my nephew—"

"EDWARD'S YOUR NEPHEW?" I screeched in disbelief cutting off Jasper. Alice and he looked a bit confused but the cocky bastard at the door grinned and raised his eyebrows at me, loving the reaction. _Way to play it cool, Bella!_

"You two know each other?" Alice asked smiling like she won the lottery. I knew that happy smile. She really did think Edward and I were going to be an epic love story! Not likely!

_Yes I know Edward! _

_When I was 11 we became friends, spent all our time together. I was his, _Edward's _, first friend in Forks since he moved here from Phoenix. The two of us were inseparable, literally joined at the hip. Rose, Tyler, Ange and Jess joked about it all the time through the next year. _

_Then he hit puberty and became God's gift to women. First year he's in high school, enter _'Edward Cullen'!_ I wouldn't screw him if he was the last man on the planet! If my life depended on it! Why? Because when I was 13 and first had the 'talk', the only person I could picture screwing was Edward Cullen! But then he went and did it! _

_You're wondering what, right? _

_Because after a sentence like 'he went and did it', there's supposed to be a long emotional story that follows? No long story. It is, as it sounded. I told you. He went and _did it!_ With my __friend__ and neighbor, at the time, Lauren Mallory! _

_Safe to say those friendships went down like the Titanic! _

_He and I stopped hanging out right after, then he moved away that same year and was never to be heard from again. Until now. In my freaking living room about to live _with _me for the next year! I have nothing against cussing in my head so: _Fuck my life!

"We—" I was about to explain to Alice that the fact that Edward and I knew each other was nothing to be happy about when the cocky bastard cut me off, grinning at me with that drop your panties and let's have sex crooked smile.

"Oh yeah, Ally."

_Ally? You're joking!_

"Bella and I were good friends back when I used to live in Forks." He smirked at me like he could see right through me.

_WHAT THE FUCK!_

"That's perfect!" Alice clapped. "You two are going to have so much fun!"

"I'm sure we will." Edward raised his brows at me. "Won't we _babe-B?_"

"Oh yeah, loads." I mumbled chewing the insides of my cheeks, feeling childhood nostalgia. _Did he have to call me that? _

Stupid Edward started calling me 'babe-B', as in 'baby' when he was 12. Literally picked it up when he first met me and just never stopped. He even beat up this one guy at school for calling me that once.

Part of me is happy that he remembers his nickname for me, but it sure as hell doesn't make anything easier for me. Emotional wreck pretty much sums me up at the moment.

"Right, so now that there's no need for introductions, let's get you settled in." Jasper laughed grabbing one of Edwards's suitcases.

Edward stalled at the doorway pretending to rub out the remaining water from his shoes onto the welcome mat. I eyed him furiously. There was no way I was going to survive a year living with him! As Alice and Jasper passed me walking up the stairs Edward looked up with mischievous hooded eyes.

Damn if I thought he looked good before Adonis should be asking him for pointers with the way he looks now…Eddie boy looked_ nice._

He's about 6 foot 2 inches, well toned, I mean _well _toned, you could make out the lean rippling muscle under the semi-transparent, soaking wet, shirt that was clinging to him. His bronze hair was its usual casual disarray and that million dollar smirk was plastered on his face.

"Hey, Bella, " he whispered leaning down to my level and looking me in the eye, "I can't make any promises."

"Huh?"

"I just might bite." And with that one last lingering look he was gone.

My jaw hit the floor. _That self assured arrogant bastard! _

_**~.~.~SWGD~.~.~**_

_**EPOV**_

After showering and changing, I assessed the room Alice had given to me. The sweet pixie was stylish I'll give her that.

The room was great, blue walls, black carpet. To the right there was a king-sized bed, with a shelf-styled headboard around it, that was stocked completely with books and music. The furthest wall had glass doors that lead out to the balcony. On the left, there was a walk in closet and adjoining bathroom. Lastly, a slick black workstation complete with a laptop and music system, were to the side of the rooms classic mahogany door.

Collapsing on the bed I smirked remembering Bella's face when I walked into the house. Shock was clearly visible on her face. I was basically as shocked as she was. Of course she was shocked in a furious way and I was about happy as one guy could get but who cares I managed to mask it.

_Bella fucking Swan! Bella fucking Swan was Jaspers girlfriend's niece! I've fucking died and gone to heaven! There was no way my luck was that good. Bella clearly still hated me… but I was going to change all that, whether she liked it or not. This was my second chance. Bella Swan was mine. And I had a year to make her see that. Why waste time?_

I sprang off the bed and sauntered off to find her. It was almost lunch so I assumed they'd be in the dining room.

I caught harsh whispers as I walked past the kitchen. I hid behind the glass kitchen doors and peeked in hoping against hope that the dim lighting on this cloudy day would work in my favor.

Alice was standing at the stove retrieving a piping hot roast chicken and Bella was furiously tossing a salad.

"He owns part of that new business can't he buy his own damn place?" Bella asked pouring— scratch that— _dumping_ dressing onto the salad.

"Bella, I don't see what the problem is?" Alice chuckled and grabbed the dressing out her hand before the salad turned to soup. "He's a kid, you're about the same age, he's going to be going to the same school as you, you're old friends, he's a masterpiece and we have more than enough room? Most girls would be thrilled."

I smirked, Alice was definitely my new favorite person.

"He's pure evil." Bella stabbed the wooden spoon into the salad and began tossing with abandon again.

"Don't be dramatic, Bella." Alice giggled exasperated, "So he's got a bit of a bad boy streak. Who doesn't love that? It's nothing to kill yourself over."

"Kill myself over Edward Cullen?" Bella scoffs, with narrowed eyes at the offensive salad. "The only way that could happen is if I died of shame knowing that I was once friends with that womanizing, sorry excuse for a… a… _friend!_" Bella finished finally not being able to come up with a better way to word it than that.

_Now _I was paying close attention, I laughed silently.

"Very articulate, Bella." Alice laughed before whipping around, taking off the apron and placing it on the breakfast bar. "I'll remind you that Jasper pays half the bills here. My name might be on the deed but this is his house too. Edward stays. At least try and be civil with him for Jasper's sake, Bella please. Now, help your aunt out and bring the food to the table." Alice concluded picking up the chicken platter.

"Fine! But only for Jasper!" Bella called begrudgingly, grabbing the salad and marching toward the dining room.

"Of to a fine start aren't you, Edward?" I whipped around to find an equally amused Jasper, watching from the hall.

He's not really my uncle. He's my mom's cousin but she takes him as her brother because he lived with her most of his young life. My mom's a person like that. Fucking family bullshit, they're cool though.

"What exactly did you do?" he asks stepping forward.

"It was a long time ago." I shook my head turning back to the kitchen.

Jasper being Jasper didn't push the topic. "Try to stay out of trouble Edward."

"Always do Uncle Jazz." I shrugged, walking past him towards the dining room.

"Edward you are family but she is, too. I don't want you giving her a hard time." Jasper's voice was light as we entered the dining room and he hid a laugh, only his expressive eyes that I knew too well gave him away; we must've interrupted something.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I chuckled lightly as I turned away from Jasper and Alice shot Bella a look.

Bella turned to me begrudgingly and smiled the fakest smile ever. It looked like she was being stabbed with a 4 inch blade and was trying to convince us that it was the most amazing thing she experienced in her lifetime.

"Edward I'm so glad you're here. Please take my seat. I don't like sitting here anyways." She smiled the concrete smile one more time, and half walked half stomped away from the head of the table, to sit opposite Alice along the sides.

I smirked chuckling and walked over to her seat. Jasper sat across from me and sent me a 'calm down that ego' look.

"So, Edward tell me, are you enjoying being back in Forks?" Alice asked beaming at me as she passed the steamed vegetables to Jasper.

"Oh yeah. I'm thrilled. Nothing like being back home. Great place you've got here by the way Alice." I complimented her seriously then went on, "I really appreciate you letting me stay. It's like being part of one big happy family." I smirked catching Bella's frigid stance at my words, she still refused to make eye contact with me though and that had to change.

"I'm so happy you feel that way Edward! You're part of the family now so this is as much your home as it is ours!" Alice smiled happily and Bella choked.

I chuckled quietly and busied myself with the garlic bread roll from the basket, ripping some of the crust and stuffing it into my mouth to muffle the sound as Alice gave Bella a pointed look to be hospitable and pass me the food across the too big table.

"Here have some potatoes. They're about as mashed as you are." Bella mock smiled and handed me the dish.

"Thanks. Care for some chicken?" I glanced down and grabbed the platter closest to me, handing it to her. "Just try not to choke on the bone." I grinned wickedly as my good girl Bella blushed a deep crimson. My cock jumped life.

"Still a virgin babe-B?" I questioned not looking away from her, making her more uncomfortable.

She made a fish movement with her pouty pink lips before staring hard at her plate, not being able to deny it. _Good!_

"Edward." Jasper warned.

"What Uncle Jazz?" I feigned innocence. "I was making _small _talk."

Bella rose from her seat and shot me daggers.

"Bella…" Alice cautioned slightly like Jazz had.

"_I'm so thrilled you're here Edward!"_ she obliged Alice without turning around as she stormed away and slammed the door shut behind her.

Alice stared after Bella in shock. Jasper shook his head slightly catching my chuckling form and I just shrugged.

"Well, welcome to the 'Addams family', not bad for your first day." Alice deadpanned taking a gulp of her wine and sighed.

Barely concealed silent laughter shook me, as I slouched back in my chair and stared at my plate ignoring Jasper and keeping up my semi-innocent pretences with Alice. _Living here was going to be fun._

_**~.~.~ Thanks for reading. Much love your Kat;) ~.~.~**_


	2. How I Loathe Thee Let Me Count The Ways

_**Disclaimer:**_All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is written for the legally recognized adult population.

_**Authors Note:**_ Hey guys, posting this from the office so it's been very quickly revised, my apologies if I missed anything. Thank you to everyone reading and sending their love, you guys rock my world.

_Quick questions/replies_ not sure about Jake showing up, he may or may not, I don't normally go the traditional route so if he shows up I don't know what role he'd play * smiles *.

Once again, Assward with fast moving plot, written for the sole purpose of fun so kick back, relax, throw reality to the wind and enjoy *winks*. I complete these fic's when I can because Dine and Dash utilizes most of my free time. I'm, at KatieA_Tyler, on twitter if you want an easy way to contact me. Banners and all things related to my stories can be found on my website (address on profile). Much love to you all, be safe and God bless, yours always, Kat;)

* * *

_**Sugar We're Going Down**_

***~*~* ****Chapter Two : How I Loathe Thee Let Me Count The Ways**** *~*~***

**~.~.~**

**BPOV**

My year is completely screwed! Oh my God! Not only is Edward going to be living with us, but he's also _still_ the arrogant prick that I much despised all those years ago!

_Great!_

This year couldn't possibly get any worse! No! Wait! On second thought, my name's 'Isabella Gods-Personal-Form-Of-Amusement Swan'! Of course it could get worse!

I managed to avoid him at all costs yesterday, but Monday was a complete 180. He was _everywhere__!_

I walked into school to see something close to a prayer ceremony going on at the locker right next to mine. Ding, ding, ding! You guessed it! Edwards going to be invading my air space during change of classes.

_Son of a bitch!_

He was literally being drooled and openly ogled at by a horde of females. I swear I had to fight my way to my locker! It was like Pavlovs dog experiment, only with 'Edward I'll-Fuck-Anything-On-Two-Legs Cullen' in Pavlovs place, Edward's dick serving as a steak signaling bell and the girls hanging onto his every word definitely looked like the salivating bitches!

_Arg, I hate him._

And let me tell you it didn't get any better as the day progressed. Edward Cullen is my own personal Murphy's Law. I turn into a corridor leading _away_ from the cafeteria to avoid him, it turns out, he got lost on his way _to_ the cafeteria and walks straight _into_ me! Oh but no, it gets better, just as he grabs a hold of my arms to steady us both and I make a show of glaring at him, Principal Greene walks by and tells me that since Edward and I are 'already acquainted' that I can show him around school. I proceed to gawk at this balding wrinkled old man like he's twelve shades of crazy and I'm slowly working my way up to _politely_ decline when Edward cut's me off.

"Oh that'd be great Mr. Greene. Bella's really the only person in school that I feel comfortable with." He chips in as he drapes his arm over my shoulder and I can practically feel the smirk radiating from deep within him.

_Really? You seemed preeeeetttty 'comfortable' in biology with Leah, you bloody pervert!_

But of course I don't say that. No, I'm still lost in my head, elongating my mental list of 'Random Ways to Kill a Cullen'.

"So Babe-B where to?" Edward turns to me and waggles his brows and it's only then that I realize Greene's left and Edward's now standing in front of me with a very amused look on his face.

"You? Probably back to hell. Me? Far, _far_ away from you." And with that I turn to make my quick escape.

One problem. Turns out Edward's quicker. I've barely managed to actually pivot in any direction before he's standing way too close for my liking and preventing me from moving.

"I intimidate you." The self satisfied bastard leans forward and cockily smirks stating the words matter-of-factly, looking me dead in the eye.

"You, Edward? No. You _disgust_ me." I state simply after I see his eyes dart to a girl wearing a far too short skirt walking past us. And with that said I'm off.

_**~.~.~SWGD~.~.~**_

"Bella! Bella, honey!"

I turn towards the doors and notice Angela and Jessica trying to catch my attention as they hastily move toward the bathroom with me. _Very_ shocking considering it's _very_ rare for us to see each other at all during lunch period these days, you know with their boyfriends being at other venues and what not.

"Hey guys, sorry, I didn't see you there." I mumble lamely when they both proceed to look at me for a long while as if I'm going off _to_ war and this is the last time they'll get to see me without injuries.

"Sweetie we heard Edwards back."

_Aaah that's why!_

As the words escape her lips Jessica looks at me closely for a reaction... or more truthfully, inspect me for any signs of damage.

"We were worried how you were holding up so we came as fast as we could." Angela says equally empathetic to Jess.

I'm about to tell her that I couldn't care less if he's back when the bathroom door bursts open with a loud bang and a voice behind me catches all attention sounding as if she's ready to _start_ a war.

"What I want to know, is what she was doing with him in the hallway not too long ago."

"Hey Rose." I say meekly imagining what it must've looked like from her point of view and mentally kicking myself for not realizing earlier that we were standing right outside her damn class.

"Bella, I don't know what he told you but trust me he hasn't changed at all. Don't let him pull you in with a sweet boy act. Eddie boy has come back with his A game." Rose told it to me straight. Something I've always loved about her. She loves you enough to hurt you a little now in order to prevent you from being completely annihilated by something in future.

"Trust me Rose, I know he hasn't changed a bit." I say as I dry my hands and walk out the bathroom, into the hallway, with them hot on my trail.

"Then what was that back there?" she asks with a confused look, her brows fractionally arching above her violet eyes as she watches me expectantly for an answer.

"That was me being a good roommate." I bite into my apple vehemently and allow my words to sink in before I break the absolute silence that has taken over my friends and continue as I walk away. "Eddie boy's living with me. _He's_ Jasper's _nephew__._"

I can practically hear the jaws hit the floor behind me and see the eyeballs as they fall out the sockets and roll past me at high speeds.

"Holy fuck!"

_Ah Jess, ever the blasphemously articulate one... Yeah, but my sentiments __exactly__!_

Angela still couldn't come to terms with it apparently. "Edward. Edward _Cullen_ is living with you? As in, _in your house? _"

"No. I've fallen madly in hate with him so I decided to move in with him in _his _house." I deadpanned. "Yes Ange, he's in my house, living with me for the next year." My voice was whiney even to my ears but cut me come slack, I found out just this weekend that I'm either going to die by _suicide_ or get arrested for _murder_ by the end of the year. _What's a girl to do?_

"Move in with me? Well Bella, you could've saved us all a lot of time if you just suggested that in the first place." A smooth cocky voice inserted outta nowhere.

_Nope murder. It was definitely murder._

Thankfully before I could offer Edward a befitting reply, which was my apple wielding hand connecting with his smug face, Angela spoke up.

_Dear Santa, Angela deserves to be right at the top of your Good List. Put. Her. There!_

"Edward." Shooting me a quick glance to see if I was okay, she greeted him with a smile. "So it's true, you're back."

"In the flesh." He smiled at her as he had for Aunt Alice. "How've you been Webber?" His voice was smooth velvet as he seamlessly re-established his place in our world.

Regardless of all our problems I knew they were happy to see him, heck even a part of me was, we'd been friends after all. The girls moved forward to hug him, and for a second I saw it!

It was there! Right there!

The guy I used to know.

The one that all of us cared about so much, the guy that we would've missed if he didn't turn into such a dick right before he left. But like I said, it was there for a _second__!_

That damn crooked grin worked its way onto his face and he looked me dead in the eye with an arched brow. "Where's my hug Babe-B?"

"Not on your life Cullen." I glared and turned my head away before I could over think that stupid nickname again.

"Come on, you know we're on a first name basis, _roomie_." His panty dropping smirk made its appearance as he put emphasis on the word and slung his arm casually around my shoulder, beginning to pull me along with him towards the cafeteria that he had somehow managed to locate.

Over his, _oh-so-firm-and-toned_, bicep I manage to catch glimpse of Jess, Ange and Rose's expressions, not very comforting considering it was a mixture of humor, sympathy and worry... it was the worry and sympathy that got to me.

_What could they possibly have to be worried or sympathetic about?_

"Edward my man." Tyler came up towards us and I swear I was so happy I could've jumped up, wrapped my legs around his waist and hugged him...

_So I did!_

I used Edward's sudden lapse of concentration when Tyler called out his name to my advantage and bounced off him straight towards Tyler.

Tall, firm and buff, Tyler easily managed to steady us as I flung myself at him, hopping on to his back in record time. Now Tyler and I are completely comfortable around each other, he's my best friend for God's sakes but even he must've been a bit shocked at how very happy I was to see him… something that I realized very late unfortunately, but Tyler being his awesome self, didn't let on that he was fazed.

_God bless him!_

I had my legs wrapped securely around his torso and my arms in a firm grip around his neck to make sure I didn't fall off, but aside from a surprised chuckle he continued as per usual. With one hand on my forearm to make sure I don't fall over, he continued walking forward to meet Edward.

Risking a glance from behind Tyler's head I looked up to see Rose hiding a laugh, Angela a bit shocked and Jessica furiously biting her lip to keep from saying something, that judging by her amused grin, I'd kill her for.

Then there was Edward. He looked— He looked... _upset?_ Let's amend that shall we?... He looked _livid__!_ Aside from looking a bit surprised and confused his face looked pretty friendly to everyone around, but I was concentrating on his eyes not his face... they were a bit too dark... flashing even. Yep furious, was the word for them, but just like that the look was gone.

_Your mind's running away with you Bella. Flashing eyes? You're starting to sound like Fabio!_

"Heard you where back man, good to see you." Tyler fisted his free hand and Edward bumped it with his, in that 'manly' greeting males do.

"Same here, Crowley." Edward smirked and gestured to one of the free tables to our side.

Shuffling feet could be heard as everyone made their way to the table. I happily bounced according to Tyler's steps as we moved, feeling far too safe from Edward's gaze and the effect it had on my mentality to jump off just yet.

_Pathetic Bella! You need to break your friends back to face Edward Cullen! Grow a spine woman!_

"Um, Bee?"

I snapped out of it and focused on Tyler who was craning his neck to give me an expectant look. I must've appeared confused because he chuckled and darted his eyes to the table we were standing in front of, me taking up residence on his back was proving to be a problem when trying to sit down.

"Oh right." With as much grace as I could muster I got off his back and plopped down on a vacant chair next to him and Rose, my savior, moved quickly to occupy the seat to my right before Edward could.

"So Edward what brings you back to town?" Tyler asked casually as he tore open a bag of Doritos and emptied half the contents into his mouth.

_Men can be pigs. I swear, doesn't he know he could choke?_

"Bella."

_I choked! _

_What?_

Rose's face was perfectly composed to everyone present but under the table she held my hand in a death grip preventing both our eye's from bugging out at Edward's bold statement that _I_ had brought him back to town! I squeezed her hand right back needing to keep myself in check.

He was looking me dead in the eye, trying to gauge my reaction with blazing green eyes and that blasted all-knowing smirk on his face. Running a hand through his unruly fuck-me-now hair, he blinked and became the picture of innocence.

Then he continued with his _question._ "— didn't you tell them?" he smirked like the cat that ate the canary when I realized he'd paused intentionally and my jaw went slack.

_Bastard! I hate you!_

I was never so grateful for Rose in that moment. She squeezed my hand knowing that a tiny part of me had jumped for joy when he had said I brought him back... Didn't he realize how cruel his little joke was?

_Of course he didn't Bella! He's a dick! What the hell is wrong with you?_

"I'm sorry Edward, it must've slipped my mind." I said in a sweet voice and he looked very confused by my apology and general tolerance for him as I'm sure the girls did too. Letting out a deep sigh, I spoke in the most remorseful voice I could muster up with regards to him, waving out my free hand for effect. "Guys I'm sorry I forgot to tell you... but turns out I was a psychotic serial killer in my past life so as punishment Satan sent me the only befitting form of hell in this day and age, his only son, _Edward_. Please treat him well and make him feel at home."

Edward choked. Tyler snorted soda out his nose. Angela dropped her sandwich, she was shaking so bad with silent amusement, Jess was tightly gripping her sides as her giggles turned into laughter and Rose just plain out laughed, discreetly high fiving me under the table.

Fighting back a smile, I turned my attention to Edward and raised a challenging brow. He in turn smirked at me like he found me _very _amusing. Shaking his head he chuckled.

"So, I'm living with my Uncle Jasper at Alice's place for the year and finishing up school." He elaborated.

_Well I think my explanation was much better but whatever floats your boat._

"Great, so welcome back man." Tyler grinned.

"Yeah Eddie boy, it's great having you back." Angela joined in sincerely and placed her hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Trust me, it's good being back." His voice dropped quietly and it caused me to look up only to be met with piercing green. He was looking straight at me.

"Soooo Tyler, how the waves looking for today?" Jess, _bless her soul_, asked as a distraction when she sensed something was up.

"We're getting some pretty good swells in today. It's going to be brilliant." Tyler answered enthusiastically. The weather was remarkably good today so I could understand why he was happy about being able to surf in water that wouldn't turn his toes blue. "Mike, Eric and Ben are game. There's spare boards in the van. You guys coming?" he directed the question at us.

"Oh no, Ty. Way too soon." Angela gasped immediately, shaking her palms in a way that said 'Hell No'.

"Yeah, Tyler I think my concussion resurfaces every time I look at saltwater." Jess agreed, grimacing and touching her fingers to her forehead where she hit it the last time we got in the water. Her stitches had only been removed last week.

"I'm out too." I added and quickly slid my calculus homework toward him. He took one look at the vast amount of examples and did the wise thing... _he didn't argue._

"Rose?"

"Sorry Ty, got a date today." Yep that's my supermodel BFF, she's got a date on a Monday! I grinned at her knowing it was that hot guy she met at Jess's party. Haven't had a chance to speak to him but she seem pretty psyched about the guy so I'm all for it.

"Girls." Tyler shook his head at us and we in turn shrugged and continued eating.

The bell rang so we gathered up our stuff and began walking toward the exit.

"What 'bout you, Ed? Any plans after school or you coming down to the beach?" Tyler continued his recruitment efforts.

"Nah. I'll be busy giving Bella a ride after school."

My mouth went dry.

Edward answered so matter-of-factly I tripped on smooth linoleum flooring, I fucking tripped on _nothing__!_ Rose grabbed my elbow and stopped me from hitting the ground none too gracefully. Ange and Jess exchanged worried looks and I was pretty sure that, aside from Tyler, all our jaws were located on the floor as that smug bastard let his innuendo linger in his smirk while he watched me.

I was fuming! Huffing visibly I stormed out the cafeteria!

_**~.~.~SWGD~.~.~**_

The rest of the day flew by in a damn blur. Whoever said, _time flies when you're having fun_, never experienced it when they we're raging annoyed… _'cause time hit NOS and burnt rubber when you were raging annoyed!_

My phone beeped and I discreetly slipped it out from my bag.

***Rosalie. * **_Hey, if you don't want to go home with Eddie Boy I can drop you off after school? –R_

That's the awesomeness of Rose, she'd be willing to be late for her date just to help me out. Bell sounded signaling that it was finally time for them to release us from this hell hole. I quickly rose and made my way to my locker while texting her back that she shouldn't worry about it, he was fooling around at lunch, we'd come in two different cars this morning. His stupid shiny Volvo and my um... reliable yellow Mini Cooper that Aunt Alice had insisted looked super 'cute'.

I was so happy that I hadn't run into Edward at our lockers that I practically floated toward my 'reliable' car and slammed my door shut in triumph.

_Reliable my ass!_

Edward Cullen was bad luck. Plain and simple. For the first time in my life my baby wouldn't start!

_**~.~.~SWGD~.~.~**_

**EPOV**

I watched with amusement as she jumped in the car, slamming the door a bit too loudly, and tried to start her up. Her brows furrowed in confusion when it didn't.

I practically motherfucking waltzed toward her with a shit eating grin on my face and her spark plug in my pocket.

"Oh no, no, no. Start." She cooed at the car in desperation and I silenced my chuckle not wanting her to know I was there quite yet.

This was worth skipping the last quarter of the school day for.

"Please start. I'm sorry I slammed you so hard. Don't do this to me baby. Start please, please!" She turned the key once more. "You stupid piece of metal! Staaaaart!" She dragged the word out in desperation.

However the car, that she didn't seem to know was inanimate by the way, refused to oblige almost like someone had tampered with it. _Geez that sucks, wonder who? _I smirked touching the spark plug again and continued watching her. Cursing her luck she began thumping her head at the steering wheel while still trying to get the damn car to start.

"Why." _THUMP_. "Won't." _THUMP_. "You."_ THUMP._ "Start?" _THUMP._

"There are better ways of starting a car you know." I quipped tipping my head quizzically to the side and smiling as her breathing and pulse very visibly and simultaneously hiked.

She looked at me and groaned, at the sound my cock stood to attention but that was quickly accompanied by laughter, when my crazy girl turned her head back to the steering wheel and thumped her head against it. This time catching the horn and causing it to blast loudly for a very long time through the parking lot.

It was quite the sight. I was silently laughing so hard it was causing my shoulders to shake violently. With a straight face, I stuffed my hands into my pockets, causing my shoulders to hunch inwards and looked at her with a raised brow expectantly.

"You usually blow a horn in greeting? If this is a common practice Babe-B, next time you really should give a guy some warning." I grinned as she caught the double meaning her cheeks turned a brilliant scarlet. Fuck, she was still so beautiful, inside and out.

"I don't usually—"

I nodded furiously and '_helped' _her complete the sentence. "—give a guy a 'heads up' by 'blowing a horn'. Yes, Babe-B we ascertained that at lunch on Saturday. Very chaste of you." I smirked as she blushed harder.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed out each word with venom through her teeth. Something I'm sure was meant to be threatening but in reality only served to further excite my already thick cock.

"Apparently saving your ass." I said sarcastically.

"My 'ass' does not need saving!"

"So we've heard." I deadpanned, rolling my eyes, but grinned as she caught on to yet another virgin jab and glared at me.

"Come on, just get your stuff and I'll give you a ri—"

"So help me, Cullen if you finish that sentence I will kill you!" She warned narrowing her eyes to slits.

I relented, though still inwardly amused. "We live in the same house. Quit stalling and hop in my damn car."

"No, thank you. I'll get someone else to 'save my ass'." She folded her hands stubbornly and made a point of turning away from me.

_Oh no. Your ass is __mine__. __I own your ass._

"Bella, you know I'm starting to think you're stalling to get in some alone time with me." Bracing my palms against the car top, I grin leaning towards her door until I'm looking her in the eye.

"Oh please! Don't kid yourself!" She scoffed and jumped out the car.

I made a show of looking around the parking lot that, aside from her and my cars, was vacant. She looked around and did a double take, her mouth moving in a fish movement, when she came to understand we were alone.

"Where did everyon—"

"Shouldn't have stalled so much, hey?" I can't help but egg her on as she grabs her backpack out the backseat. "You know Babe-B if you wanted to spend time with me you really should've just asked."

"Edward just _go_. " She growled and yes dear God my dick twitched painfully. "I'll call Rose."

"What kind of friend are you, Bella? She's on a date." I melodramatically chastised her. She made to further argue but I cut her off. "Angela and Jess were going to walk home together but got wet when the sprinklers came on so Mike and Eric decided to drop them off. Tyler, for the love of ocean, is wet too I'm sure." I grinned manically as I continued my statement. "Why so hell bent on ruining the libido of those around you Babe-B? Come on, just get in my ride and I'll drive as fast as possible so you can get off." I smirked and studied her closely.

Ignoring my dig, she made a show of narrowing her eyes at me menacingly. "I'll walk."

She slung on the backpack and turned to leave but I grabbed onto the straps and pulled her back. Her arms flew out in front of her at the impact and she stumbled back toward me.

There was no way in hell I was letting her walk home alone. Raising my voice to be more forceful I left pretty much no room for argument considering she was a wise girl and logic would stop her from walking from one end of town to the next.

"Bella _get in_ the damn car or I'll _fling_ you over my shoulder kicking and screaming and _put_ you in there."

_Now, that I think of it, that would be hot, part of me hopes she keeps walking. _

She glowered at me trying to call my bluff, when I held and beat her glare though she knew I was serious.

Huffing she stomped toward my sleek Volvo. Opening the passenger side, she flung her stuff in the back, collapsed in the front seat and slammed the door shut deafeningly.

I smirked at her flustered form and mentally tapped myself on the back at my handiwork.

Stealthily getting in the car, I started up and pulled out the parking lot. The ride was smooth and the hum of the engine perfect but _way _too loud because she wasn't speaking.

In fact she was making a point of staring out the window. I grinned shaking my head, she was way too stubborn for her own good. Now, I wanted us to travel together. I found myself smiling at the thought of driving her for a year. However, at that thought, due to my sick mind a whole _new_ visual popped into my head, and I now found myself grinning _and_ in the company of a raging hard on that was pushing so furiously at my jeans it felt like my dick want to tear out and get a look at her stubborn form next to me.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" she asked in irritation, obviously catching my grin but judging by her lack of blush she hadn't looked to my crotch.

_That's easily amended though… One blush comin' up._

My grin morphed into a full on smug-ass smirk when she choked at the next words out my cussing mouth.

" _Well it's after school, Babe-B... and I am giving you a ride..._"

_**~.~.~ Thanks for reading, have a great day. Much love, your Kat;) ~.~.~**_


	3. Well Eff Me Sideways

_**Disclaimer:**_All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is written for the legally recognized adult population.

_**Authors Note:**_ Hey guys, my laptop's on the brink so I'm posting while I have a free second at the office before a meeting with the boss *cough* evil man *cough*. I'll be able to fix up most of everything once the bf has my laptop back to me, till then here's the revised 3. Once again, a huge thank you to Lud and LeeAnn and everyone reading and sending their love, I love getting inside your heads and reading your thoughts, you guys rock my world.

_Quick questions/replies,_ We'll figure out Edward's story as he/the others do, most everything I write is a slow grow plot that reveals and builds on itself, promise *smiles*. Edward is a year older than Bella, they see each other at lunch, between classes etc. Alice's character is exactly that, a character *laughs*, she's been saddled with Bella at a very young age, her heart as such is that of a fledgling guardian, we'll learn more about them all as it goes, the fic is still young so the answers will reveal themselves in due time.

The usual; Assward with fast moving plot, written for the sole purpose of fun so kick back, relax, throw reality to the wind and enjoy *winks*. I complete these fic's when I can because Dine and Dash utilizes most of my free time. I'm, KatieA_Tyler, on twitter if you want an easy way to contact me. Banners and all things related to my stories can be found on my website. Much love to you all, be safe and God bless, yours always, Kat;)

* * *

_**Sugar We're Going Down**_

***~*~* Chapter Three – Well Eff Me Sideways *~*~***

~.~.~

A week! Edward had been here a week! And already I was going to explode!

_HE WAS EVERYWHERE!_

At school we sat at the same table for lunch and he kept at his lewd comments and subtle flirts confusing me enough to make me breeze through calculus like I was born for that shit. Then we drove to and from school in his car thanks to his persuasive skills around Aunt Alice after my car broke down. At home he practically _lived_ in my room I found him there so often! I was seriously contemplating telling Aunt Alice, I wanted a baton to ward him off! On second thought he'd probably make some crude remark about me being kinky.

_Great now I'm starting to think like him!_

And he's blowing my mind, I swear I don't even think he knows he's doing it.

There are these moments, moments where he slips up and the old Edward is reining supreme. I see him laugh or smile and it sends my stomach into somersaults. It's the closed-off, hushed way he used to be when we first met. Slightly boyish and impossible not to love. Sometimes when he's addressing the group, I feel him look at me thoughtfully and his voice will quiet down to the point where when he speaks it feels like I'm the only person he's speaking to.

Then it's like a switch turns and when I try to leave he's back to being an Asstard. I can't keep up. And it's annoying me because part of me wants to give him that chance.

You know that one friend who owns you? The one who you met and instantly fell into seamless comfort with as if you'd known them all your lives? That one bestie who was immovable in your heart, where you'd find excuses to be around all the time, and be able to talk about and do just about anything, with? That ever present ever heart consuming friendship, since the day we met, it had been Edward and me…

I don't know what went wrong and at which point, but when things started to spiral out of control, it hit _hard._ A drastic change from being each other's everything to splitting straight down the middle, gradual at first until it gained momentum and knocked us clean out the water with the force of a wrecking ball.

The little girl in me that lost the little boy she irrevocably adored still wants to find him and what we had, she's too naïve to let it go. But it's bloody impossible, I'm too scared to. It hurt unbelievably too much the first time, and if I was wrong about this, I couldn't risk it happening a second time… Edward owned a big part of me and it was too dangerous to let him get control of it again, I'm not a masochist. It's hard but I'm determined to stay strong. Unfortunately… Edward's determined too, on very end goal that conflicts with mine totally.

"Bella, slow down!" Edward called from behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know he was amused. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"No, Edward you catch up. I want you to get lost." I yelled over my shoulder.

"You're wounding me babe-B." he drawled, falling into step with me and clicking on the keys for his stupid shiny Volvo.

"Clearly not deep enough." The retort fell from my lips before I could think it over.

"I can go as deep as you like. Trust me, you'll find no one who can go deeper." His words dripped with sex and I swallowed thickly thanking my lucky stars my facial expression didn't match the inferno blazing in my underwear. He was wearing dark jeans, a black t-shirt and white sneakers, it added to his appeal, the dark colors making his green eyes look striking and giving him an overall mysterious aura.

It _really_ didn't help that Edward was hot. _Edward was too hot._ It was like some higher power was in the heavens the entire time Edward and I were apart, cooking up ways to make sure he grew into sex on legs, so that when he came back into my life the God's could prove they had a sense of bloody humor! They were probably up there right now pointing, laughing their ass off and giving me a cynical stink eye that said, _You know you don't hate him bitch!_

Rolling my eyes, I continued to the kitchen. It's not like I could speak right now. What should I say?

_No, that would be a bad idea Edward, but please stand there so I can eye screw you to my heart's content in all your fuckable glory? _

"This is just sexual tension you know." He whispered in my ear leaning over as he passed by.

_Good God, could he read minds?_

I stiffened as his breath danced off the back of my neck. Hairs standing on end, I spun around and gawked at him on his new perch beside me on an island chair.

"What?"

He shrugged. "It's going to happen, babe-B," he bit into a blood red apple, the juice causing his gorgeously plump pink lips to glisten.

_Focus Bella!_

"Edward…" Narrowing my eyes, I hissed in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Go fuck yourself."

Edward arched his brow shocked at my atypical vulgarity but then he fell into step and smirked lopsidedly at me. "Wanna watch?"

_Holy shit!_

"Watch what?" Came a voice from behind us, "The front door was open."

"Rose!"

_Never been so excited to see Rose before. I'm probably the first to ever see a halo above her head as she walks in._

"Cock block." Edward muttered, rubbing the back of his neck and turning round towards the counter again.

"Huh?" Rose asked, obliviously shrugging off her backpack and walking over to us.

" _Socks__- _Block. Bella's still into Sesame Street." He replied with ease and cool only he seemed to possess. Then his hand dropped, down his broad chest, and dragged along his ripped abdomen, for my eyes only and settled on the top of his jeans, piano fingers toying with the button. "I just can't seem to get my head in it." he said innocently.

His veiled lopsided smirk blared the innuendo to me. Unwillingly, I blushed and gawked at him, wanting to smack that smug grin right off his wickedly handsome face. He in turn chuckled under his breath, a gorgeous smile stretching along his face telling me he was still in the mood to play.

Edward sat up straight and stretched. Reaching his long toned, arms far behind him, wanting to draw my eyes back to him when they moved to Rose. I sternly warned my eyes to not stare at his now exposed abdomen, with the oval bellybutton, and dusting of delicious dark copper that lead down the deep hard defined V, that dipped into his ripped blue jeans and—

"_Want some?_"

My eyes shot up, my blush burnt from my cheeks all the way down to the swells of my chest, staining them a hot, brilliant, scarlet under my t-shirt. "Huh?"

His dark green eyes danced with mirth, and if I wasn't mistaken, desire.

"Apple?" he gestured to the fruit innocently and held it out to me.

"No." I bit out, not half as forcefully as I would've liked, considering the smoldering jade eyes I was being stared down by.

I almost moaned out loud when he shrugged, licked his lips, and continued with his apple.

Rose looked between the two of us speculatively before perching herself on a chair across the island. "I don't wanna know." She mouthed to me. I pouted.

_Screw you, Cullen! It's your fault she thinks there's something not to know._

He chuckled under his breath and spoke up. "No idea what you're talking about, Rose."

I scowled and she shot me an apologetic look for having not being subtle enough.

Edward woke up and reached over me to grab his water bottle. Lingering just slightly too long. His breath danced hot on my shoulder. His arms caged me in. I could feel the heat radiating off him as I sat still, my breath trembling from his proximity.

Rose's eyes widened causing her brows to bury themselves in her hairline as she observed us.

Edward slipped the bottle off the table, running his nose along my neck as he backed up. He breathed in my hair and smiled when I shivered. Suddenly straightening up as if nothing had happened, he sauntered out the room to the lounge.

"I'll leave you two ladies alone then."

"What was that!?" Rose asked flabbergasted the second he was out.

"Thought you didn't want to know." I deadpanned, restlessly trying to calm my pounding heart. I tried for a carefree smile, but it was small and fell flat. Rose knew me too well. There was electricity shooting through my veins and she could see it straight through me.

"Yeah that was _before_ I saw the almost sex scene." She drawled, itching for details she knew was there.

"That was not a sex scene!" I squealed. Hurriedly, I grabbed her hand and hauled her off her seat so we could go to my room. "And shit, could you keep it down! Edward, doesn't need any encouragement!"

Rose laughed, " _I could see that_." She deadpanned.

I scowled at her jab. "Oh ,just come on. Half the school already thinks I'm sleeping with him or dating him or something like that! Leah keeps giving me the stink eye!"

Our sneakers noisily thudded against the carpeted staircase as we ran up. From the lounge Edward's head picked up. He killed me on the inside with his panty dropping crooked smile and turned back to his movie. _Please tell me he didn't hear us?_ Shaking my head, I sped up our steps, practically dragging Rose until we got to my room.

"Wow, with tension like that _Babe-B—_" she teased,"—I can only imagine what nights must be like with him next door."

Rose smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at my grumpy face and moved to sprawl herself on my bed as I shut my bedroom door. Ankles crossed and palms behind her head, she put on her game face. Quite the sight, considering she was hanging upside down.

"And for the record, Leah's a slut, flip her off the next time she does it, she's just jealous 'cause you're living with him." She defended loosely annoyed then sobered. "Now, spill."

I sat cross legged on a cushion on the floor. "Edward's just being Edward." I said carelessly. "Except this time he's deemed it fit to extend his playboy ways to me." My words dipped with tiny bits of discontentment toward the end despite my best efforts.

Roses face fell. She flipped over so she could look at me right side up. "Shit Bee. I don't know what to tell you."

"You wore your bitch-boots." I eye her thigh highs. "Don't say anything. Just kick me." I buried my face into the heels of my palm. There was no need to pretend by Rose.

"Sure just hold still." She hopped up jokingly but then sat on the floor with me. Clutching a pillow to her chest and resting her head atop it. "Okay, you need some cheer me uppers." She said placing her hand over mine.

"Yes, definitely in need of some of that." I agreed playfully and sat up straighter.

"Okay we could totally have a bitch fest ragging on men," she contemplated, "or we could find you a distraction."

I shook my head at the second one but Rose got that devilish look on her face.

"Whatever you're about to say, don't say it." Slight dread filled my stomach with butterflies, this wouldn't be good.

_Wonder if it'll be painful? The bungee jumping from last time should definitely count as painful even if my date instructor double was cute? _

She ignored me with a wave of her hand. "We're doing both." she decided.

"No, no way Rosalie. Where the hell are we going to find dates this late in any case?"

"Well we could always take Tyler and Edward." she laughed flinging her pillow at me. "Of course, I have plans but leave that out for now. You still totally want him don't you?" she questioned looking at me for an answer.

I wasn't about to deny it by her. "Don't tell anyone Rose! I can't help it. I try but—" I shushed her. "I can't believe this! Can you believe me?" I rambled, pissed off at myself.

She placed a supportive hand on mine a somber look on her face as she lent her ear.

"He's still an ass but shit, Rose sometimes— just sometimes— I see him. Edward, my Edward, I see him there. It's like this small glimmer of him but I swear it's there. And in that moment, Christ, Rose, he looks at me and I feel like I'm all he see's. Which is dumb because Edward's seeing half the school. And he flirts with me. Like I mean _seriously _ drive-me-crazy flirts with me." I groaned frustrated. "Why is he being so persistent?"

"Aunt Alice, still making you ride with him?" she asked.

"Yupp." I popped the p. "He gave her an entire story about cutting costs and global warming and it being dumb to drive separately to the same place. Mentioning what would happen to me if my car broke down and he hadn't been there. Apparently, I'd be screwed. It was like he was trying to seal the win to a war."

"I think he was." Rose commented before her filter kicked in.

My eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

She sighed. "Bella come on, it's clear Eddie-boy's got his pretty emerald sights set on you. You being stuck in a car with him for twenty minutes is like happy hour for his undercover alcoholic self." Her tone alone told me she thought it was obvious.

_Well I'd apparently missed the memo._

I wrinkled my nose at the new analogy. She'd been using really weird ways to describe him these past few days. I think it has something to do with her creative writing class, I should make a mental note to tell her to drop it ASAP...

She snapped her fingers pulling me out of my thoughts. Giving me a pointed look for me to focus on the message not the delivery.

"Rose that's the most absurd thing I've heard all day. And you should probably commit suicide or some shit because I've spent most of the day with Forks' very own 'Hefner'." I referred to Edward callously and Rose laughed, her violet eyes twinkling, it made me laugh too.

_Okay so I was a bit bitter..._

I shook my head and smiled wistfully, needing to be serious again and she did the same. Slipping on our sober face and regarding each other.

"You've spent most the _week_ with him!" Rose snorted getting back to the point immediately. I shoved her lightly. She rubbed the spot but didn't back down. "Bella it's seriously like we're 11 again!" She said looking me dead in the eye, "Only now it's him vying for your attention, and well, this time you're trying to avoid the whole friendship thing. Fucking pathetic job of it I might add."

"Rosalie McCarty! I'm doing an amazing job, we're not friends! And he's not into me! He goes out of his way to flaunt a new chick in my face every bloody day! Today _alone_ we went through Leah, Emily and Bree! They swarm him like flies to the dipshit he is." I finish bitterly.

Rose gave me a cocky I-told-you-so look. "Green looks good on you." She quipped then tapped her long manicured finger melodramatically to her cheek. "Hmmm maybe that's why he's always got those greeeeeeen orbs on you." She sang out.

I growled. "Rose! Be serious."

"I'm trying B!" she huffed getting solemn again. "Okay look," she gestured palm out for me to just hear her out, "Leah, Emily, Bree? Bella, Eddie-boy's smoking hot, I'd fuck him if you weren't into him. He's the devils incarnate. You see it too. And well, the female population of the school is not blind. But there _is_ a difference, you've seen it every second you've known him. Even back when he was lanky and awkward— oh wait, I'm losing the plot! Yeah, so half the school is after him. But Bella, I'm gonna be straight with you. Edward, could hurt you. He could hurt you big time. It's wise and understandable that you're scared to get close. I get why you think you still hate him. I really do. But B, it kills me to say this, _really_ it does, but the only time any of those girls get any attention from him is when you're around. I'm pretty confident when I say that all of that is a show designed specifically for you."

_Say what?_

"So what you're telling me is, he intentionally tortures me!" I shrieked in disbelief.

_Son of a bitch!_

"No. I don't know. I think maybe he parades them around you because Eddie-boy wants to see you get jealous or something. It's not like you give him any attention other than when he pisses you off. He's used to you two being friends, he doesn't like you ignoring him?"

I shake my head at her in an uh-uh fashion. "That makes no sense!"

"HE LIKES YOU BELLA!" She snaps finally, no more beating around the bush. "I THINK HE LIKES YOU!"

My heart rate sky rockets in a nanosecond!

She can see it. The words ringing in my head, I continuously blink at her wide eyed but say nothing. She sits frozen waiting for me to react. I don't know what to think.

Part of me is dying with glee, hoping, praying and begging that her words are true, that she's not being biased because she's my friend. What do I say? I'm only human people… Edward is my puppy love that broke my heart, regardless of all my guards being up, I'd be a lying bitch if I said I didn't want him to feel _something_ for me. It'd make me feel less rejected like I did when I saw him and Lauren. Cause that hurt like a mother. He was my first crush—scratch that— he was my best friend, joined to the hip, I think maybe he was my first love. No matter who I've dated, he still was my first when it came to romantic feelings and we'd had no closure with him having to leave abruptly. When he disappeared I was more heartbroken than I was before. He'd destroy me if he did it again. Self-preservation, I couldn't let go of the small bits of anger surrounding the memory of him because it kept me safe.

I said nothing and wordlessly Rose understood, she gave me a compassionate smile and abruptly changed the topic.

_Yeah, I love Rose like that._

"So, we were on our hate fest of men. I met that guy I went out with on Monday," she offered.

I was taking the bait. "Do tell?"

"Decided I'm not that into him," she shrugged.

I looked at her incredulously. "Rose, just on Tuesday you said he was—and I quote— the _it _ guy if you ever saw him."

"He was," she grins evilly, "until I saw my date for today's double."

I laughed. "You're so full of it," then I realized what she said, "What double?"

"Our double." She gestures between us.

"Oh no. I want nothing to do with this!" I shook my head fervently. "In case you missed our earlier conversation I've got enough guy drama, I'm living with my guy drama! I don't want more."

"Don't be dramatic it'll be fun." She dismisses me completely, "After seeing him I was over Riley like my father's over the Beatles."

"Really?" I'm shocked, "He's gotten over the Beatles?"

These past two weeks Rose's dad was nutty over the Beatles. It was his latest music craze. _Then again he has one every other week? _ Those trips down memory lane, reliving the 'good ol days' through his old vinyl collections…. Let's just say midlife crisis was running wild when it came to poor Mr. McCarty.

"And thank Moses for it!" She throws her head back and shouts with fervor. "If Paul, Ringo, George or John woke me up one more morning, I swear to fucking God Bella, I was gonna move in with you too."

I nibbled on my lip thoughtfully. "Interesting notion. Maybe, Edward would move into your house. Ask him 'bout his take on the Beatles will you?" I deadpan, with an eye roll.

She chuckles but otherwise ignores me. I shrug.

"I saw Riley with some of his friends on Wednesday and it was a total turn off. He tries way too hard. He's all about the 'manly' ways when he's around them and he can't pull it off," she drifts back to the date discussion and I follow the trail. "You know like the manly hug?"

I groan. "Oh don't get me started on the 'manly hug'. The one arm, _pat, pat, slap,_ on the back manly hug. No such thing! If you're hugging him, _y__ou're hugging him!_ Ain't nothing manly about it, get over it. A hug's a hug!"

"Tis' true my friend! And that 'manly' handshake!" Rose claps her hand to her thigh. We're laughing hysterically by now, completely geared for our slaughter of manliness. She elaborates enthusiastically. "What the fudge is the manly handshake? Just shake hands already! You're still a man!"

We reach our hands and imitate the handshake perfectly. Then we stop and ponder.

"Oh wait we do that handshake too." She muses and we burst out laughing like idiots again just enjoying the being juvenile in the moment and unfortunately we're completely oblivious to the glinting green eyes watching us with amused interest.

"What about the manly whistle?" A third voice adds in to our conversation and Rose and I are too far gone to realize something's off.

"HA!" I bark through my giggles and turn toward the door. "There's a manly whistle?"

I freaking freeze.

Dead. And. Cold.

I'm frozen.

"Yeah…" Edward smirks at me from the doorway. "Wanna blow it." His dark green eyes dip down below his abs and back up to me. Head tilted, he's watching me with hooded dark eyes as I try and gulp discreetly.

He's leaning against my bedroom door.

Wet…

Dripping…

And wearing nothing but a towel around his waist…

_Oh Sweet Heavenly Baby Jesus….._

My jaw feels disjointed. Every time I try and convince it to shut, it just opens back up again. I take comfort in knowing that Rose is appreciating the goods too 'cause my inner Bella is drooling.

It's the first time I've seen him wearing so little— er _clothes?_ If the fluffy towel that hangs low on his hips even qualifies as that. It held up by a knot at the front above his—uh _parts_— by one of his large piano fingered hands. The deep V of his torso looks like an arrow head pointing me toward teenage cherry popping heaven. His abs look divine. Mouthwatering in fact. Water droplets drip down his body, dipping into the curves of each hard tan muscle and scale down to gather in his towel or at his feet. He must work out like it's nobody's business. He's more ripped than Ty is.

"See something you like?"

I can hear the smirk in his voice. I glance back up abruptly, blushing at being caught ogling him. Sure enough Cockyward is out to play.

_Haha! Cock— _

_God Bella, what the hell!_

I blush ten times brighter at my filthy mind and glare at him.

"Screew—" I stop and clear my throat, my voice sounds off and Rose jabs me in the back while I try and get myself in check. Edward's grinning like he won the lottery. "Screw you." I say with much better conviction this time.

"Not the time babe-B." Edward puts on a straight face and tsks at me, his free hand gestures to Rose. "We have company."

I scowl. She salutes him, Aye aye captain style, and wiggles her brows at me when he's looking around my room.

"Check that." She mouths to me.

_Not helping Rose. Sooo not helping._

"What do you want, Edward?" I sigh and force my eyes to not stray from his this time.

"Same thing you want." He gives me a pointed look, raising his brows and shrugging while my pulse pounds against my ears.

_Boy if you only knew. Even _I _had no idea till now. _

_SHUT. UP. ISABELLA._

He grins like he's seeing something he's been hoping for, something he's working towards. It makes me think long enough to thankfully break his hormone spell over me.

"Edward, get out of my room." I bark.

"There's no soap in the shower." He pouts, his lips looking all boyish and rubs his free hand along his neck, through to his haphazard wet hair, sending peppers of water flying in the air. "Can I borrow some of yours?" He grabs my body wash of the dresser.

"No," I hastily refuse just to be petty, "You'll smell like vanilla! Put it back!"

"I've been told I taste like vanilla," he retorts dismissively, egging me on. His eyes dart to me suddenly. "Wanna try?"

"Argh! Edward take it and get out!" I roar, pointing my hand harshly at the door.

He holds the hand with my body wash up in surrender. "Relax there's only one place left I need to wash and I think your soaps going to do a great _job_."

Fuck. Me.

He chuckles loudly as he saunters down the hallway. Rose and I sit dumbfounded, gaping at each other like dears in the headlights.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, Bella, Eddie-boy's hot." She speaks as I stare at the door.

"It doesn't Rose. It really doesn't." I whine.

She shrugs. I sigh.

_Oh. My. God._

_**~.~.~SWGD~.~.~**_

**EPOV**

I've got a skip in my step as I stride out of the shower. One towel slung around my waist and one drying my hair, I sit at the edge off my bed. Bella's face when I left her room. _Priceless._

I was baiting her in her room. But let me tell you, _great _ fucking bodywash. Smells just like her. If anything happened in that shower it was her own damn fault. Babe-B's scent's addictive.

Throwing on a pair of jeans and the first T-shirt I see, as usual there's no need to try and fix my hair, it does its own thing regardless, besides who gives a shit about hair, I slip on my sneakers and exit my room just in time to hear Bella's door open.

There's no two ways about it, my eyes dilate.

Bella walked out her room looking like a sex kitten.

I immediately wanted to point her in the direction of my room. I was so hard I could've pointed her with my dick.

Her outfit wasn't provocative. But with how I felt about Bella it didn't need to be. _She was killing me._

Her blue top dipped lower into her cleavage than I'd seen before, giving me a ideal preshow of the two perfect handfuls of creamy mounds I solemnly swear to affectionately refer to now as: 'Edward Cullens'. The soft material flared at her waist and set neatly on the tight faded blue jeans skirt that hugged her round ass. The ass that I shortened down to simply: 'Mine', a long _long _ time ago.

With no make-up on, save some clear gloss, she looked exactly how my Bella did to me for as long as I'd known her, still innocent, still completely smothering me in how lovable she was. But now, for the first time, she was blatantly grown up to me. I couldn't try and push it to the back of mind this time. No, she was fucking edible. Beautiful motherfucking Queen. I eye fucked her until she noticed me then my bored expression was back in place.

I can feel my brows pull together. Is there some occasion? I would've taken her if she told me.

"What are you doing tonight?" I ask curiously.

Bella meets my uninterested poise and drawls out. "Contrary to popular belief. _Not you. _" She ends with a fake smile.

I knew the gossip mills were working overtime. It didn't help that I threw away most chicks the second Babe-B vacated a room. But I didn't really care what was said. I've never really cared. The gossip and venom is something I've borne witness to in every high school I've been at. In a way, this was the first school in which I was cool with it. If the girls hated Babe-B for being with me that meant the guys knew to stay the fuck away from her because they'd think she was with me too. Win, win.

I chuckled at her wound up poke at me.

"I've got a date." She said smugly.

My chuckle died. Fucking shot dead at point blank range!

My eyes narrowed, I didn't care at that point if she saw it or not.

_The fuck she did._

My pulse picked up and it took a good deal of effort for me not to plough my fist into something.

I forcefully kept my voice disinterested but I was sure there was fucking fire burning in my eyes. I was seething. I step towards her towering over her easily and sag the left half of my body against the wall, resting my head on it while I wait for an answer. "What? With who?"

She gazed up at me, her eyes darting from one of mine to the next like she was looking for some fucking answer there. I smirked at her and she distracted easily.

"None of your business." She snaps at me.

Little kitten acting all fierce. I grab her keys that were hanging out her pocket, reaching my hand unnecessarily deep so that the tips can cup a feel and her body unconsciously crawls up mine. _Fuck…_

She squeaks bringing my attention back to her, it causes me to laugh my ass off on the inside. _Cute. Fucking adorable. _Her hands fly to her ass and she growls at me until her eyes fly to the keys dangling of the tip of my index finger.

"Give them back!" she yells and hops up to snatch them like a bunny.

I easily hold them higher as she jumps. It irks her further and I have to admit I fucking love it. She's a hellcat and it makes her all the more beautiful.

"Take them." I taunt pulling them out off her reach yet again.

"Edward!" she yells my name, I like it, and I'm sure someone must've heard that downstairs, Jazz and Ally should be back by now. They're getting used to our banter but I still don't want any interruptions.

"Yeh babe-B?" I answer casually as if she's trying to ask me a question.

She swats at me and I quickly dodge as she lines her palm up to go at it again. This is too fucking great. Stepping back much to her irritation she unwittingly follows, still reaching to get the keys from me as I toss them above her from hand to hand.

"Grrrr." She growls aggravated, getting to her breaking point just before I can hide us safely in my room. "Edward! Give it to me!"

I halt. My ears picking up like a bloodhound. Turned on beyond fuck in the hallway. I swear my cock just fucking saluted. I know she doesn't mean it like that, but as I look at her flushed and panting furiously before me yelling at me to give it to her, I freeze. She watches me right back and the second her eyes go darker I lose my shit.

My voice sounds husky, too honest and quiet for my liking. "All you had to do was ask."

She swallows at what I'm sure she see's in my expression and holds out a shaky hand for the keys.

I ignore it.

My head dips down so fast it would have knocked her over if the wall wasn't at her back. Our lips connect and I swear to fucking god there's motherfucking church bells ringing in my head.

Electricity is buzzing through me at high speeds covering me from head to toe as my lips press hard against hers. She freezes for a moment before giving in to the light coaxing of my lips on hers. It's surreal how good it feels just to kiss her.

I can barely restrain myself from her. My need keeps growing. I want to be closer. My body meshes into her and I'm surprised she's not shoving me off. Not wanting to count my blessings, I plant my hands firmly on her hips, holding her against the wall as I devour her.

She tastes like strawberries, lots of fucking strawberries. _And honey. Yeah there's a hint of honey._

I need more and from what she's allowing me to do to her, I know she does too. I can't seem to believe my luck. As we tilt our heads and maneuver our mouths in a lip mating dance. She moans under her breath, so soft I'm sure I wasn't meant to hear it, the sound shoots straight to my throbbing, thick, dick making it twitch, as I fight hard to keep it from touching any part of her out of sheer fucking fear that it would shock her back to reality and she'd pull away.

I've kissed more chicks than I care to remember but Bella, I've never in my life wanted to kiss someone more than her. I practically crave her closeness. Always have.

My teeth latch onto her bottom lip and bite down almost angrily, wanting her to open them up to me again. She inhales sharply and I slip my tongue past her lips snaking it around hers.

My mind still can't wrap itself around the fact that this is happening, that she's letting it happen, but either way I'm fucking singing in bliss.

I feel her soft wet pink tongue experimentally move along with mine, a small curl, a light jab, a tentative lick at mine and I swear to God the beast I fucking try my hardest to keep buried from her is out with no consent from me. A feral growl rips from deep in my chest and I push her further up the wall, with my body pressed impossibly tight against hers, holding her there. Her smaller softer frame, molding to my solid one, her feet practically no longer on the ground.

I want nothing more than Bella Swan and I'll be fucking damned if she leaves with anyone else, now or ever. I fucked up before, but fuck I was just a kid. That was always the plan, if I ever saw her again, Babe-B was mine.

A glass cluttered to the floor unexpectedly and Bella suddenly tried to jump back, shoving at me futilely until I let go and let her break away from me. Both our heads spun towards the staircase.

I wanted to yank my hair out. _Shit._ My eyes darted to Bella. She looked like she was sentencing herself to death row. I want to scoff but don't. Her hair's a mess, her lips are dark pink and swollen and she looks mind fucked. I'm quite pleased, let's see some motherfucker try and beat that. _Fucking brilliant, now I want to plough something again._ My hands fist tightly at my side. _No one's touching her fucking, ever._

"Rose." Bella speaks then shuts up at her raspy sounding voice.

I can barely contain my smirk but again I hold strong. She'd be pissed beyond belief and this was new territory for me I needed to play it safe for the moment. I didn't need her running scared. _Though the chase would be hot…_ I licked my lips at the thought.

Rubbing the back of my neck, I take the time to look a bit sheepish, but just as quick it's gone. Edward Cullen wasn't going to squirm in this lifetime.

Hand still suspended in midair, Rosalie finally picks her jaw off the floor, and moves to retrieve her glass from where it landed. She had clearly never expected to walk in on her best friend and old friend in the situation Bella and I had been found in.

"Hi." She says, making a face at how lame that sounded even to her.

"Hi, Rose." I greet back happily. Smirking I stuff my hands into my pockets along with Bella's keys and lean nonchalantly against the wall. I'm going to give them the lead, not only is it fucking amusing, but I don't have anything I'd like to say.

Bella shoots me an incredulous look and I shrug. Involuntarily my eyes dart to her swollen lips and she blushes bright red to the tips of her ears down to the slight cleavage that's exposed from her skimpy top, and looks away. I chuckle under my breath. _She was going to be the death of me yet._ My hard on had just found its second wind.

Rose looks at us warily, a worried glance shot at Bella tells me she's concerned.

"We— erm— You know—" Rosie's mouth flaps like a fish out of water. Eventually she takes a huge breath and schools her features. "We should be going." She points behind her with her thumb.

"Right—we should." Bella sounds drunk. It would be hilarious _if _I wasn't seething jealous. "Date—we've got dates."

_I just had my tongue down her throat for Christ's fucking sakes! And she liked that shit! I _know_ she definitely liked that shit!_

I keep my face expressionless but my jaw locks tightly.

Rose looked at Bella. Then me. Then Rose threw her violet gaze up to the ceiling, appearing lost in a heavy internal argument. _Finally_, with a loud exasperated groan and one hand on her hip, she tilts her head back to us obviously still silently talking to herself in that pretty little head of hers. My head's tilted too, but it's in confusion, the woman is acting bat-shit _crazy_.

_Aaaah Rosie used to be so sane. What time alone with Babe-B has done to her… _

"Yeah we do." Rosalie agrees leaning her folded elbow against the banister she gestures to us with the other. "Come on, Eddie boy. Let's go."

My ears perk up but my body maintains its cool façade.

Bella freezes next to me. "What's he coming for?" she asks hysterically.

"He's your double." Rose replies offhandedly, waving her hand at Bella, and discreetly narrowing her eyes at me in warning before she turns and walks down the staircase apparently not wanting to debate the obvious any longer with Bella.

_Did I say crazy? Rose is _not _ crazy. Rose is _wise_. She's motherfucking awesome! No one say a fucking word against Rose!_

I can tell somewhere within herself Bella wants to argue but she's stunned mute, standing there gaping after my blonde-ball of otherworldly-fucking-wisdom formerly known as her best friend.

"Bella, come on! We've still gotta pick up my date!" Rose hollers from downstairs.

I raise my brows when Bella still doesn't move. Beet red, she shifts from foot to foot nervously, I can almost see her digging a mental hole to bury herself in.

"Swan! So help me, if your ass isn't down here in two seconds!" Rose threatens."You two can paw at each other later!" she shouts as an afterthought.

A gust of hard laughter ripped through me as Bella flew past me. Face flaming and feet flailing, she scurried down the steps like a bat out of hell. It was a wild guess but I'm gonna say she figured I was the big bad fire devil.

_Fuck whatever, as long she thinks I'm hot._

I chuckled to myself at the lame joke. It sounded Goddamn hilarious in my euphoric state.

By force of habit, I ran a hand through my hair shaking it out, and released a heavy breath.

_Since when did my need for Bella Swan escalate?_

I touch my fingers to my plumper than usual bottom lip, there's still a bruised tingle to them.

_What the fuck just happened?_

I shake my head and watch Bella as we descend, she's so much tinier than me, purer than me.

Who the fuck am I kidding, I've always felt this way about Babe-B.

I trailed behind her, my head cocked to the side as I watched her. It's just getting stronger. Every second with her. It just kept getting stronger. Way too fucking strong…

I love my former best friend, I know this but this ever growing need was fucking insane. And well fuck me sideways… I wasn't going to do a goddamn thing to stop it.

_**~.~.~ Thanks for reading, much love, your Kat;) ~.~.~**_


End file.
